bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartbeats
Heartbeats is an Epic written by Neelh. It is different to her other epic, Bionicle of Rinu Nui, because it is written in 1st person and is on a more tribal island. Prolouge This is the journal of a Toa of Water called Clis. She was very brave and always did what was right for the world. She would take others with her when she went on missions, but only if she was sure they'd be alright. Sometimes she was wrong. This chronicles that one time.-Ree Chapter 1. Toa-ness and Gorast I was running. I don't know why. I don't know how. I was once a Matoran, a scholar. Then it all changed. I became a Toa, don't ask me how. Don't ask me why. There was just a sudden flash of light, a voice telling me to do the right thing, silence. Thing was, it was in the middle of my class. Caused such a commotion you wouldn't belive. But it's all over now. I had to go, I didn't know where, I didn't know why, I didn't know my best friend was following me. It was a forest I ended up in. “Clis! Where are we?” Ree asked me. “I don't kno- Oh... No no no!” A Makuta had just faded into sight before us. “Clis. What a stupid name.” she cackled. “G-G-Gorast?” I stuttered. She smiled. “Yes. Say goodbye to everyone and everything, Clis, cuz you're going down!” I don't know why I did it. It may have been that my best friend was with me. Normally I'd run. But I hit that ugly Makuta right in the mask. I started to kick her. She laughed, and flung me by my leg into the forest. I limped back, just in time to see Ree punching her. Suddenly, another Toa jumped down from a tree. Needless to say, he was a Toa of Air. He got Gorast in a headlock, and his mask glowed. The green Makuta was helpless. “Owned!” the Toa of Air shouted. “Can't do anything now! Go in peace, and we shall let you live to fight another day!” Gorast smiled disgustingly. “Yes, but next time you fight me, I will let you, Furndos, live. But by then, you wil have nothing to live for.” “Ok...” the Toa named Furndos said in a thoughtful way. “I will work hard to keep what I have. “Wh-You should know better than to trust a Makuta!” I shouted, outraged. Furndos chuckled. “Oh, I know that. Makuta only say what is for self gain.” “That doesn't make sense.” Rii piped up. “Put it this way. Makuta are boring and self-absorbed.” “Ok!” “How did you even get here?” I cut in. “Aren't you supposed to be in Air Village?” “Yes. I was wind-flying during a break, and I heard someone get knocked away. So then I decided to ground-walk, but on quick-seeing that a Matoran was in trouble, I climbed high-branch to jump down on the Makuta. As you see, I quick-learned not to do that again, because... Crash!” “O...K...” Ree said slowly. “Can you repeat that in Matoran?” “It's called Treespeak. Beings from Air Village use it.” Furndos and I chorused. We laughed. “Alright.” Ree grinned. “I'll be sure to find a dictionary.” “Good luck.” I said. “There's about 100 volumes in 1 big dictionary.” Needless to say, Ree looked stunned. “Sorry to be so rude, I haven't told you my name!” I suddenly though aloud. “I know them both. You forgot, I was listening.” Furndos replied. We talked. Furndos told me about 'Singsong' Air Village, I told him about calm Water Village. Rii sometimes spoke up, with a little information that she thought I knew, but obviously did not. “So, the Rahi grabs the swimmer and it starts to eat her, then, if you're lucky, a Toa will come and rescue you.” Ree smiled. “For some reason, that beast in your area sounds like a sorry-bad story.” Furndos laughed. “I never had chance to study them.” I growled, “But when one 'visited' the nearest canal to my place, it was what you'd call a 'sorry-bad story'.” “Sorry.” He apologised solemnly. “I didn't mean to make fun of a deadly creature.” That just sent us out laughing. “If you treat it right, you escape with barely a scratch!” We stopped. “But remember Lilo? She... It was horrible.” I choked out. “Don't cry.” He whispered soothingly, “It sounds like trouble-danger.” He grinned suddenly. “Have you ever been wind-flying?” “No. I've always wanted to.” “So did I, so did I!” Ree squealed, bouncing up and down. He whistled suddenly, and a Gukko bird came flying down towards us. Ree hopped on quickly. I tried, but Furndos pulled me towards him. “Ree needs to fly by herself, she's a natural, it's happened before. Hang on to me.” I did. That was one thing I wouldn't regret for my whole life. We swooped through the air, me clinging on for dear life. I can't describe how epic it all was. He took me through the most natural and uninhabited parts of Air Village and even places in Water Village that I had never been before. In fact, every single Village known to Matoran-Toa-and-Turaga kind. When we flew back to the forests, I started to feel drowsy. My grip slackened. I fell so quickly that nobody could catch me. I was unconscious. Gorast was fighting me. I was inexperienced, my only fight had been luck. I called for Ree, for Furndos, but Gorast just cackled. “You'll never see them again. Of course, they may find your lovely Kanohi Vahi somewhere in a scrapyard...” “Kaukau?” I asked, amazed. “But it's a Hau!” “That's the point... Great Spirit Girl...” Suddenly, like things happen in dreams, a huge explosion happened. “Your heartbeats are numbered!” Gorast shouted above the noise. It went black. “Clis! Clis! Are you open-eyed? Are you alive?” Furndos cried at her. “W-w-what happened? Last thing I can remember is Gorast attacking, and then...” I blinked. “A dream... Or perhaps a vision...” “I did not see any Suletu users here.” Furndos murmured. Ree obviously had an idea, and was desperate to share it. “I know of a Toa of Sonics called Krakua, he's an Order servant-” “Order?” I repeated, intrigued. “Order of the Phoenix-” she lied. Furndos looked extremely angry. “Don't lie!” “The Order of Mata Nui is something I was recruited into long ago. We are dedicated to serving the will of Mata Nui. I shouldn't have told you this. Now get on with your lives. Without me.” Ree walked away. “Why is it always my friends, Mata Nui, why?” I said silently to the sky. In her head, I felt a response. It wasn't my imagination, I'd never heard a voice like that before, imaginary or real. 'I do not know. There are some things in my universe that even I cannot understand.'It was then that I knew that, visible or not, The Great Spirit was watching over me, us, everyone. Ree: Order of Mata Nui I'm not sure why I did that. I think that a Suletu user was close to us when we had our conversation, with Clis having her vision and stuff. Sure enough, there was Krakua.“Why did you do that?” he asked, clearly upset.“I don't know. I just said the word 'Order' and...”“I've had an idea.” the Toa of Sonics said, slightly randomly. “Seeing as I have a Suletu, and Clis has odd 'dreams', I could make her next dream tell her it isn't true.”I get stunned into silence so often, this wasn't a surprise for Krakua. “Knew you'd like it.” He frowned. “Helryx sent me to get you. There's a new law. Anyone caught telling ANYONE about the Order has to stand trial.”“What's the main penalty?” I asked, knowing the answer.We were both silent. Chapter 2. Why me? Answer!!! I don't know why I'm writing in this. It just feels like another friend. It doesn't even have a gender. Even though it has a name. Mark. I don't have any idea why I called it that. I have questions, I have no answers. The dream/vision I had, the one with the Vahi and that 'My heartbeats are numbered' thing. I have a list of my questions now. *Why do my friends always do this kind of thing to me? *Who is Krakua? *What's the Order? *How can Mata Nui exist and control this universe, do all of this to us, and still be good? *Why me. Just why. We started walking, Furndos and I. I decided that if this vision was true, then I'd better live my life. There's so much to do, and only a number of heartbeats to do it in. Chapter 3. Just live your life, Yay-yay-yay! Today we ran through rivers and I narrowly avoided falling out of a tree. Neither Furndos or I had weapons, so we made some from twigs and leafs and stuff. I now have a wooden spear and a stone shield that can double up as a surfboard. I know what you're thinking, 'How can you surf on water with a STONE board? Stone sinks!'. This one has air in it. Air makes things float. Simples! Back onto topic, Furndos had made his own swords for no reason but to build. He seemed very creative when he started making things out of other objects. He blamed his mask for being a Faxon. It did look like a Faxon, only flat, more smooth and no pipes or whatever. “That's how I flew. I took on the attributes of the Gukko that Ree-” I cut him off. My friends were never true friends who stick by you. “Then what am I?” he chuckled. “A companion.” I didn't have friends. That night, I had another dream. Ree had come back, and she told me the Order was just an unsuccessful attempt at reviving the Hand of Artakha. She left again after that. When I awoke I told Furndos all about it. “Are you sure? Not gonna be late-knowing?” he asked me. “Sure.” I wish that I could belive myself now. “Rahi!” Furndos shouted. I saw his dark green figure whacking a huge animal with his swords. I then noticed something he hadn't. It had 2 bodies. “Furndos!!!!!!!!!!!” I screamed. The rahi suddenly went in slow motion, while Furndos was still at normal speed. He chopped the head in half, and then he diced the Rahi into small pieces. Totally owned. I looked at him. He was angry. “Why didn't you TELL me you were a Toa of Time, Clis?” “I'm not!” I shouted back. “I'm just a Toa of Water who just happens to be wearing a Vahi! “A Vahi?” he whispered. “A mask of Time. Apparently there's only one in existence. I think differently.”“Ok.”